Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a device for magnetic field therapy of human, animal, and plant tissues, their organs or cell groups, and includes at least a device for the production of a magnetic field with a static and an alternating field component at the location of the tissue to be treated.
Curative, and also prophylactic, magnetic field treatment is well known in the art. While the tissue to be treated was originally exposed to the magnetic field of a permanent magnet, coils through which current flows are now frequently used for the production of the fields. In European Patent EP 0594655B1, for example, a device with a generator producing an electrical current pulsed with a low frequency and connected to a transmitting coil is disclosed, whose electromagnetic fields act on a region of the body to be treated. In order to provide a device for the transport of ions and particularly of protons, making possible a targeted action on ionic mobility in optional body regions in humans and animals, the transmitting energy for the transmitting coil is chosen to be so high that the energy induced in the electrolyte liquid increases the thermal energy and nevertheless lies within the boundary values of a so-called cell-specific amplitude window. The pulsed currents produced by the generator include a base current pulse of about 100-1000 Hz, which consists of the superposition of a rectangular current and a current which rises about exponentially, followed by a pulse pause of at least equal length. The amplitude of the base pulse train is modulated in amplitude with a modulating frequency of 0.5-25 Hz, and the modulated base pulse train is emitted as a pulse train series for a period of 0.3-1 second, respectively followed by a pulse pause of 0.7-0.5 seconds. The patentee refers to the combined action of pulse frequency, pulse form, pulse energy, and transmission pulse shape, which make possible for ions, and protons in particular, to be targeted and directly injected, for example from the blood, the lymph, or the [tissue] fluid, into the vessel walls and membranes which surround them.
A device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 48,186 for the amplification of the transport of a selected ion through a bio-molecular membrane, which is disposed in a space which is acted on by a local magnetic field. The associated process includes the steps of the production of a magnetic field which has a non-vanishing average value, and the production of a magnetic alternating field with a frequency which corresponds to the cyclotron resonance frequency of the predetermined ion. Due to the energy transfer, which can be controlled by means of the cyclotron resonance frequency, to the predetermined ion, the transport of the ion through the bio-molecular membrane, for example, a cell membrane, can be controlled. In European Patent EP 0407006B1, the same inventors describe a device for the movement of a predetermined ion through a membrane, wherein the frequency of the alternating magnetic field ia proportional to the cyclotron resonance frequency of the predetermined ion, and, differing from the abovementioned American Patent Application, the proportionality constant is a predetermined, odd integer greater than unity.
The devices described hereinabove, by which in detail the internal energy of the intracorporeal electrolyte liquids is increased or the transport of predetermined ions through cell membranes is controlled, exhibit a certain workability in the field of clinical researches.
However, the need further exists to act more effectively on the tissue, and in particular to take account of the specific structure of a living organism in the construction of a device for magnetic field therapy.
The object of the invention set out in this manner is attained surprisingly simply with a device for magnetic field therapy of human, animal, or plant tissues which includes at least a device for the production of a magnetic field with a static component which is constant in time and an alternating field component at the location of the tissue to be treated, characterized in that the magnetic alternating field has a predetermined cell biorhythm frequency vz and is substantially monochromatic, and the device furthermore includes a device for the amplitude modulation of the magnetic alternating field with a modulation frequency vo which is determined by the expression vo=Bq/2m, wherein B is the static magnetic flux density, q is the charge and m the mass of the predetermined ion, or is a predetermined organ biorhythm frequency.
All processes in the body take place on the cellular level. Attention has to be paid to the behavior of the body as a whole, as an ordered cell agglomeration.
All living organisms are formed by various cells.
All organs are formed from specific kinds of cells.
All processes in the body of the living organism take place on the cellular level.
All disorders of the living organism begin from the cellular level and go along the following chain: cellsxe2x86x92organsxe2x86x92organism.
Disturbances of the ion transport also take place on the cellular level.
Magnetic field therapy is based on the employment of static and alternating magnetic fields, and exerts a direct influence on the living organism and biological structures.
The frequency region of the human biorhythms includes frequencies in the region of 0-100,000 Hz, or 0-1,000,000 Hz.
Biorhythms of the cells
(generally) 1000-1,000,000 Hz
(as a rule) 1000-100,000 Hz
Biorhythms of the organs
(generally) 0.1-1000 Hz
(as a rule) 0.1-200 Hz
(most frequently) 1-100 Hz
Biorhythms of individual cell groups
0-0.5 Hz
(e.g., skin), and also biorhythms of the individual organ groups of the organism and other biorhythm frequencies of the organism as a whole.
According to this, such a device, with an apparatus for the production of a magnetic field with a static and an alternating field component at the location of the tissue to be treated, is distinguished in that the magnetic alternating field has a predetermined cell biorhythm frequency vz, and is substantially monochromatic, and that the apparatus furthermore includes a device for the amplitude modulation of the magnetic alternating field with a modulation frequency vo, which is set to be equal to the cyclotron resonance frequency Bxc2x7q/2xc2x7m, where B is the static magnetic flux density, q is the charge and m the mass of the predetermined ion, or is equal to a predetermined organ biorhythm frequency or cell biorhythm frequency.
Thus the device according to the invention can be used for simultaneously increasing the internal energy of the cells in the treated region of the intracorporeal electrolyte liquid, and also for increasing the energy of a predetermined group of ions, in order to support the transport of the ions in the region of the cell membrane.
The main concept is the transfer of energy to the cells at the biorhythm frequency vz.
It has been found that not only a magnetic alternating field with the cyclotron resonance frequency can increase the transport of predetermined ions in the region of the cell membranes, but also that this can be attained with an amplitude modulation of a magnetic alternating field, when this oscillates with a biorhythm frequency of cells or organs, and the amplitude is modulated with the cyclotron resonance frequency. The energy transfer with the matching biorhythm frequencies takes place in the treated region according to the following scheme: cellsxe2x86x92organxe2x86x92organ group, with simultaneous action or assistance of the cyclotron resonance on the ion transport.
Besides the direct effects on the energy of an ion through the setting up of the cyclotron resonance frequency associated with this ion by means of the amplitude modulation frequency, in a secondary process the alternating action of this ion with other ions can also increase their energy.
The invention further reflects the inventor""s recognition that the effective mechanism of action in a living tissue is propagated starting from individual cells, via the organs, to the organism as a whole. Since a specific cell biorhythm frequency between 1000 Hz and up to 106 Hz can be allocated to specific cells, it is possible to act in a defined manner on a designated kind of cells by means of the production of a magnetic alternating field with a predetermined frequency which corresponds to a given cell biorhythm frequency. This action is also particularly determined in that the alternating field is substantially monochromatic. An undesired action at other frequencies is thereby minimal. The cell biorhythm frequency used, of up to 105/106 Hz, which is very high in comparison with the frequencies usually employed, furthermore has the advantage that very high energies can be transferred to the cells in spite of low field amplitudes. This delivery of energy, which can depend on the electrical field of the dame frequency, produced by the high frequency alternating magnetic field, has a resonant course for the selected cells with the cell biorhythm frequency.
A more inclusive and effective magnetic field therapy than with the devices heretofore can be carried out with the device according to the invention, for example, in the field of regressive disorders, inflammations, circulatory disturbances, fractures and traumas, etc.
If the amplitude modulation frequency is situated between 0.1-1000 Hz, set by means of the organ biorhythm frequency, it is insured that corresponding to the recognition of the invention for an optimum action on the human, animal or plant tissue to be treated, the energy delivery is higher by several orders of magnitude at the cell biorhythm frequency, than the energy delivery at the organ biorhythm frequency (the transferred power at a constant amplitude is proportional to the third power of the frequency). To maximize the energy delivery based on the resonance conditions for the cells, the organs or the ions, the device for amplitude modulation can modulate the substantially sinusoidally, in order to attain maximum monochromaticity, but other excitation forms are possible also (rectangular, triangular, trapezoid, sawtooth).
In order to complete the principle of action found by the inventor, starting from the cells to be treated vz and continuing over the organ vo to be treated, to the whole organism, the device can furthermore include a device which serves for the amplitude modulation of the magnetic alternating field amplitude modulated with vo, with a frequency which is equal to a predetermined biorhythm frequency vR. This organism biorhythm frequency is generally situated between 0-1000 Hz and thus insures that the energy delivered to the tissue at the organism biorhythm frequency is very much smaller than the energy which is absorbed by the tissue at the organ biorhythm frequency.
Any conventional apparatus can be used for the production of the magnetic alternating fields and/or the static magnetic field. Advantageously, two partial coils are used, which are spaced apart form each other with their longitudinal axes aligned, in order to define between the partial coils an easily accessible space as a treatment space.
In order to make possible a given form of therapy, the devices for the production of the fields can be arranged such that the field vector of the magnetic field which is constant in time substantially coincides with the direction of the field vector of the magnetic alternating field. Thereby, simultaneously in a given frequency interval, different ions can be excited with their cyclotron resonance frequency. In order to make possible another form of therapy, the devices for the production of magnetic fields can be arranged such that the direction of the field vector of the constant magnetic field is situated substantially perpendicular to the direction of the field vector of the magnetic alternating field. It is thereby attained that substantially only one ion or only one organ of the tissue to be treated is supplied with associated energy.
The device can be equipped, according to need, with a number of devices for the production of magnetic alternating fields and static magnetic fields in optional directions. The device thus advantageously includes means for the production of a magnetic alternating field in three mutually perpendicular spatial directions. Furthermore, means to produce static magnetic fields in three mutually perpendicular spatial directions can be included. In this manner, corresponding processes can be caused in optional directions, their actions adding due to the energy delivery caused in the tissue. In order to take account of the effects of the Earth""s magnetic field, particularly when low magnetic field strengths are used, the device can include means for the detection of the Earth""s magnetic field at the location of the tissue to be treated in dependence on direction, for the setting of the static magnetic field and/or the magnetic alternating field. This adjustment of the device before use to the Earth""s magnetic field, or to another static or alternating field disturbance, is then maintained during use. Thus a false value of the cyclotron resonance frequency associated with a kind of ion, or of a biorhythm frequency associated with an organ, can be excluded.
The device for the production of the static magnetic field can be set up such that the static magnetic field is between 10xe2x88x925 and 0.1 Tesla at the location of the tissue to be treated. This low flux density makes possible a therapy which corresponds to natural flux densities which are particularly caused by the Earth""s magnetic field. Thus, for example, wearers of a heart pacemaker can be given therapy with the device according to the invention without danger. This is particularly so when the amplitude of the magnetic alternating field is also between 10xe2x88x925 Tesla and 5xc2x710xe2x88x923 Tesla; the standard use region is preferably in the region of 1xc2x710xe2x88x924 Tesla.
In order to be able to flexibly set the device according to the invention to the respective requirements, the device can have an input/output device, a card reader, for example a magnetic card reader or other communication devices such as, for example, a chip card reader or reader for optical data carriers, by means of which the parameters for setting the device can be read in. For setting the device, this card reader can be connected via a controller to a register device, which together with at least one generator can be connected to a modulation unit for the production of a signal to drive the at least one coil which produces the magnetic alternating field. In order to insure as phase synchronous as possible a rectified action on the tissue, mutually associated coils, for example, the partial coils mentioned hereinabove, can be connected to a synchronizing device, which correspondingly controls the at least one generator. In order to drive the coils for the production of a constant magnetic field, the register device can be furthermore connected to a current or voltage source.